A King Reborn
by IronResolve216
Summary: What happens when one day while out gathering gems Rarity and Spike uncover something no one knew existed? Im bad at summaries :P First story so don't be too harsh on the reviews.(M for possible clop, Gore and Profanity)


**Phantom's PoV**

My name is Phantom Melody. No one knows of my location, not even myself. The only things I remember are who I am, what I am, and how I got here. I am a changeling, or more specifically I am a Changeling king. I am also the brother to none other than Queen Chrysalis. We grew up together side by side passing any test thrown at is until the day we took over the kingdom. As tradition holds the Queen of the Changelings was always the one whom our subjects loved most, however she was a beautiful and deceitful mare. I was thrust aside as she took complete control of our society, and she began to become drunk off the love of our subjects.

Her quest to feed her raging addiction for love took her tyranny to unforgivable levels. She began plotting an invasion against Equestria, with the intent of feeding of their love for one another. I knew this was against our morals and that we did not have the strength to invade, however Chrysalis would not hear me. I was forced to plead with the rulers of Equestria in hopes they would spare us of any bloodshed. Yet they too could not see the truth in my words, so i was cast away from their lands and told never to return.

Upon my return to my kingdom, I was not greeted by loving subjects but instead I was greeted by my enraged sister. She accused me of betraying our race, and taking advantage of her trust. And as punishment she used all the love she had been feeding off of from our loyal subject to trap me in a amber prison. She then ordered me removed from the kingdom to somewhere no one would ever find me. So since that day I have been trapped, in a never ending stasis. Hoping that someday I will be freed.

A scathing noise reverberated through my prison, interrupting my meditation. It sounded like claws against stone. Actually I was fairly certain that it is indeed claws. I felt my heart-rate increase at the mere thought of somepony digging up my amber prison. Reaching out with my senses I could feel the presence of a young dragon, a hatchling, and that of a unicorn, a mare perhaps.

Thinking it best they not see my true form, I shifted into the form of a pegasus stallion with a black mane and black fur. I made my cutie mark into that of a black shield over a sun. Right as i finished the change light started to filter through the top of my amber encasement. After and unimaginable amount of time underground the rays of sunlight was warm and refreshing.

"Spike, dear. Please hurry, we need to start back. It's getting a little dark."

"Okay, Rarity," said the dragon whom I assumed to be Spike, thus making the unicorn Rarity. Spike began to dig again releasing even more light begin to radiate down to me.

"Whoa," I heard the dragon say as he unearthed the top layer of my amber prison. I could feel a wave of fear and awe roll off him as he stared through the amber and ultimately at me. I couldn't move my head but I could him at the top of my view.

"Rarity! You've got to see this."

"What is it, Spike?" the unicorn said as she too stepped into view, She was pure white with and extravagant lavender mane, her cutie mark was a trio if diamonds. I guess that explains why she is out here digging. "Oh my," her hoof covered her mouth as she stared at me.

"What should we do?" questioned the little dragon.

"I we need to take him to Twilight. She would know what to do." Her horn lit up and I felt earth moving from around me and soon I felt myself being rising into the air. She levitated me over to a red wagon full of assorted gems and carefully balanced me on the top.

Together they began to pull the cart towards their home, Ponyville I think they called it. My mind and eyes wandered away taking in all the sights and sounds around me. Celestia knows how long I've been devoid of anything except darkness and cold for all this time. All these sights the surrounded me were overwhelming._ This world hasn't lost its beauty yet... Fascinating..._

* * *

><p>Eventually I felt the cart rear to a sudden stop, which in turn broke my daze. Looking around I noticed that we had stopped under the shade of a large tree and oddly enough the was a sign with a book on it and a door that carved into the tree. I couldn't help but wonder why we were outside of a library. <em>Does this Twilight they speak of live in the library?!<em>

Just outside of my view I could hear knocking and then Spike's voice, "Twilight we're back." I saw the movement as the door opened to show a lavender alicorn. I don't remember there being any other alicorn other than Celestia and Luna. This is very odd.

"It's about time. It's getting late." She scolded him.

Rarity stepped into the doorway as she responded, "Oh, we know dear. It's just that something came up and we had a heavier load this time."

She and Spike began to pull the cart inside the library. I mentally chuckled as I saw Twilight's eye widen and her jaw dropped at the sight of my suspended form. I took a moment to study the inside of the tree library. I was amazed at how the each wall was covered in books wherever there was room.

"What happened to him?" I heard the confused alicorn question.

Rarity's voice answered hers, "We don't know. He was like this when we found him. We were hoping you could help us out here."

I could see the gears turning in Twilight's head as she stared directly into my emerald eyes. She suddenly snapped out of her stupor, "Spike, get the book on containment and binding spells."

Spike sudden appears beside her holding a large tome, "Here it is, Twi."

"Thanks, Spike." The lavender alicorn took the book from him and began to read through its worn pages, nodding to herself every once in a while. "It says here 'Amber Prison: used to contain beings of immense power or to punish criminals by forcing them into a stasis were they do not age or require nutrients but remain conscious of the world around them. Only the caster or another immensely powerful being can free the trapped being from this spell'"

Rarity look up at me with pity before asking, "What are we going to do with him though. We can leave this poor colt like this. He doesn't look terribly powerful nor does he have the look of some criminal." _Who is she calling a poor colt?!_

I watched as Twilight looked into my eyes again. After a while she looks back at the book. With a sigh she closed the book and looked at me again, "I'm going to try to release him. But stay wary, we don't know whether he is indeed evil."

The others in attendance nodded before the alicorn began to concentrate her magic around my prison. I watched in wonder as cracks began to spread over the smooth surface of the amber. I could feel my heart beating in anticipation of my soon to be freedom. _Can she truly do it?,_ I wondered. More cracks began to appear as a comforting warmth started to radiate around me. Suddenly the heat began to become unbearably hot and there was a loud shattering noise as the amber shattered, freeing me into the world once more.

I coughed as I took in my first breathes in a long time. I struggled to push myself off the floor but my legs couldn't support themselves as I dropped to the ground again. I let out a sob of defeat as I out loud, "To be free once again, but trapped by my weakness."

I felt fear and confusion coming from the ponies, and dragon, in front of me as they stared down at my pitiful form. Rarity looked at Twilight, "Um, What do we do? He doesn't seem too dangerous."

Twilight took a threatening stance as she looked at me, "We're going to ask him some questions and he is going to answer them truthfully or else I'm going to put him back into stasis."

I forced myself into a sitting position and held myself with a little more dignity before shakily speaking, "Okay, I'll answer anything. Just don't put me back."

Twilight levitated a notepad and pencil over and began her inquiry, "Good, now first who are you and why were you bound by such a high-level containment spell?"

_No one needs to know my past. My greatest failures shall stay forgotten. "_Most call me Shadow Shield. And as for why I was trapped, it was because I fought to protect my family from Chrysalis's reign of power, and she personally sought me out and punished me." I answered semi-truthfully.

Twilight wrote something on her notepad before continuing, "When was it you were placed in stasis?"

Growing tired from holding myself up I lowered myself back to the ground before replying, "I'm not sure how long ago it was but my guess is that I was encase three months before Chrysalis invaded Canterlot. By the way, how did that work out for her?"

Both ponies flinched at the mention of the Canterlot invasion. _Chryssy what have you done?_ Twilight answered, "She and her changeling army was destroyed by Shining Armor's protection spell."

I couldn't hide the look of sorrow and agony that crossed my face, but I quickly hid it. "Miss Twilight, I'm feeling rather tired. May I be allowed somewhere to rest? It has been a while since the last time I've truly rested."_  
><em>

"Fine," she said reluctantly. "I have a room you can have for tonight."

This time spike spoke up,"But Twilight we can't just trust him like this!"

Twilight merely shook her head as she pushed him towards me, " I know what I said but I feel he is telling the truth. Now help, Shadow was it? to the guest room."

Spike begrudgingly helped me onto my hooves and led me down the hall to a small room with an equally small bed. Interestingly enough the room also had bookshelves built into the walls. Spike gruffly dropped me the bed and left me alone without a word. One last thought ran through my mind as sleep claimed my mind, _I'm back world._

* * *

><p><strong>3rd PoV<strong>

Back in the main lobby Spike crossed his arms and pouted, "I don't trust him. He is hiding something."

"I know he is Spike. That's why I want to earn his trust then he'll eventually slip and then we'll know what he is hiding," Twilight said with a sigh.

Rarity shuffled her hooves before speaking up, "I'm not sure about this. He seems a little young to be evil."

Twilight sagely shook her head, " Rarity, that wasn't some run-of-the-mill containment spell. It was used on only the most deserving of ponies."

Rarity began to counter but was interrupted by Spike, who noisily burped sending a small jet of green flame which solidified into the form of a letter.

Spike picked up the letter and stated, "A letter from the Princess?"

Twilight walked over taking the letter in her magical grasp. She read it aloud:

** "Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,**

**It has come to my attention that and old foe has returned. I believe that it will try to come after you and the other elements of harmony. Therefore I wish for you and your friends to come to Canterlot and stay with me and Princess Luna until we can find and defeat this foe.**

**Take care, Princess Celestia."**


End file.
